


One moment's rest

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted to write some cute for my otp, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sypha and Alucard are bffs in my eyes, Trevor is a headache, bc believe me, there is gonna be more cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: Sometimes your ideal night of relaxation when hunting demons doesn't go exactly the way you originally planned it. While breaking up a bar fight and being alone with Trevor Belmont isn't what Alucard would describe as his ideal way of relaxing, it doesn't go terribly for him. Even human and vampire hybrids need to be cuddled every once and a while.





	One moment's rest

It wasn’t every day they had a moment's rest, that they reached a place safe enough from the dangers of Dracula’s army that the trio could unwind a little. Trevor made the first suggestion, that they go to a bar, and celebrate their peace there. No matter what Sypha or Alucard tried to suggest, nothing worked quite as well as the hunter’s plan. So while they lacked his enthusiasm for the setting, they agreed to go, just to pretend to be normal people for an evening.

Admittedly, the dhampir felt a little awkward in the atmosphere. It wasn’t what he was used too, he never seemed to blend into a crowd before. He never saw so many humans in once place, especially so many intoxicated humans. Unsure of how to carry himself in the environment had Alucard uncomfortable with leaving Sypha’s side. The speaker didn’t mind, he observed, as she was perfectly entertained waiting to see when Trevor would make a fool of himself.

“I don’t drink beer.” She confessed, her voice just above the noise of the bar, without much prying from the dhampir.

“I’ve noticed that. Why not?” Alucard couldn’t hide his curiosity, as talking with her was a decent distraction from his discomfort.

“The taste and smell aren’t worth the outcome.” Sypha laughed, her voice playful as ever. “I don’t mind wine though. It’s not something I can get often, but it’s better than beer.”

“Wine burns for me. I don’t know how anyone could handle the taste of either of them. I didn’t try it many times growing up, but whenever I did, my mother always had to finish the glass for me. I’d end up gagging if I tried.”

He didn’t mean for it to be funny, but Sypha looked as if she would implode if she held back her giggles any longer. At first he was a little offended, wanting to ask her what was so funny about it. She looked up to Alucard, her mouth opening to explain what she found so funny, and then she’d immediately burst into giggles once again. This happened more than once. So he was forced to get over himself, and laugh along with her. It was nice, to laugh, even if it was at his own expense.

“I’m sorry, Alucard.” Sypha said, starting to explain now that she had control of herself. “It’s just- you carry yourself with so much grace. You do, you are incredibly sophisticated. And with such sophistication, you seem like you’d enjoy a glass of wine with a meal. But the image of you handing it off to your mommy because you can’t handle the taste is… it’s something.”

A warm, genuine, smile graced Alucard’s features as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. Now he wasn’t laughing because of how contagious her laughter was, but because he found it to be genuinely quite humorous. It was nice, to be sitting with someone he considered to be his friend, and laughing at something no one else could understanding. The outside world didn’t matter to the two of them, for just a little bit, it was just funny to laugh at Alucard struggling to drink wine.

He was going to say something, to assure Sypha that it was completely fair for her to be laughing, but something snapped both of them back to the real world. It seemed that in the moment, they had forgotten they did not go to the bar alone. Now it was too late for them to figure out who started the fight, or what had even set Trevor off in the first place, but now it was too late to stop it. Someone had hit the ground, and judging by the silhouette, it wasn’t their hunter. Very briefly, Alucard and Sypha shared a look, before bolting up to try and collect him.

Using supernatural abilities wasn’t an option, they were supposed to be blending into a crowd. Trevor seemed to have forgotten that though. One hand hovered over his whip, almost too eager to grab it and fight back. Before he had a chance though, Alucard grabbed him from behind, almost dragging him out of the situation.

“Fuck!” Trevor yelped, squirming against the dhampir’s touch, doing nothing to loosen Alucard’s grip though. “Your hands are fucking freezing!”

If it were just a few moments ago, Alucard and Sypha would have cracked up laughing at the comment. But that moment had come and gone, as the scholer was now performing damage control to the crowd while the hunter was dragged out of the bar. Alucard didn’t mind leaving her behind there for a moment, she knew where Trevor was being taken. 

They rented out two seperate rooms at the inn next to the bar, at the time unsure of how it would be divided up. Knowing that the petite woman didn’t have the strength to handle Trevor when he wasn’t in control of himself meant Alucard was rooming with him tonight. There was a wince as he realized that, as earlier in the night he would have liked to continue his conversation with Sypha. At least the hunter wasn’t going to die. There was some relief to that. He guessed.

Dragging Trevor into a building, up a flight of stairs, and finally into their bedroom, left Alucard already done with the hunter for the evening. But with cheeks flushed, and a smirk on his face, Trevor decided he wasn’t done yet. His fight had been interrupted, he was still tipsy, and now he was alone with someone who had already been proven quite entertaining to fluster.

A soft glare came out of the corner of the dhampir’s eyes, slowly helping Trevor onto the bed. When he was about to pull away, a hand was placed in between his shoulders, gripping the back of his shirt. Pulling away from Trevor didn’t work, much to Alucard’s detest, he simply wouldn’t let him get up. So he was forced to pin the hunter, one hand on either side of Trevor’s head, glaring him down.

“You’re pretty, you know that right?” Trevor was all but laughing, cheeks flushed, but Alucard figured that was because of the alcohol.

“It’s been mentioned to me once or twice, Belmont. Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Won’t have the courage to bring it up in the morning, that’s why. I’ll be too sober then.” This was said all too casually, the same way Sypha mentioned her tastes in alcohol earlier.

He couldn’t look at Trevor now, it was too uncomfortable. Had he flirted once or twice in the past? Absolutely, with men and women alike. But it was just a game then, to tease, nothing more. Something about this was different though. The comment that was made threw him off, knowing it had rolled around in Trevor’s head before that he found Alucard pretty was one of the few things he wasn’t prepared for.

Grip released from his shirt and wandered up to his neck, fingers coming to rest on the back of Alucard’s head. It was impossible to meet his gaze still, but he felt Trevor’s eyes on his face. Studying, admiring, something of the sorts. Alucard refused to find out what he was looking for. The last thing he wanted to do was give him any sort of satisfaction in flustering him.

“Really pretty.” Trevor murmured, not really intending for Alucard to listen to him. His hand continued to glide from the back of his head, to his cheek, to trace over his jaw. “Even when you’re pouting like that.”

Without even trying, his cheek was leaning into the palm of Trevor’s hand. Golden gaze finally met his face, surprised to have been met with something other than the tipsy grin. Trevor was smiling, but it was a gentle smile, affectionate even. Alucard wasn’t sure about how it made him feel, outside of flustered. Knowing that the hunter winning wasn’t making matters any easier, if anything it was making him that much more awkward.

“Lie down with me, Alucard. You look really uncomfortable like that.” Trevor said, his voice softer than before.

He almost went to protest the offer, to argue that it would be better off if he just slept on the floor. But for the first time ever, words were failing him. And maybe it was for the better. With a little bit of guidance from Trevor’s hand, Alucard came to rest dangerously close to the other. Their foreheads were pressed together, and he could feel Trevor’s breathing. Silence filled whatever space was left between them for only a painfully brief moment, before the urge to ramble overtook Trevor once again.

“Your hair smells really nice.”

A grin over took Alucard, followed by a gentle laugh. That laugh only grew, until he was unable to see because of how hard he was laughing. Normally the comment wouldn’t have made him laugh the way it did now. But with the combination of the laughter he shared with Sypha earlier, and the awkwardness that plagued him the moment before, Alucard couldn’t help himself. He could barely hear Trevor pick up on laughing as well, which was for the best, as if he did he would have found himself to grow awkward again.

When the both of them were composed again, the grin on Alucard’s face faded to a smile. Cheeks were flushed to what most would consider a healthy shade of pink, and now he wasn’t scared to meet Trevor’s gaze, knowing nothing but affection would be met. One pale hand came to rest against the other’s cheek, brushing the hair out of Trevor’s face. Alucard was careful of his claws on the skin though, not intending to leave any marks. Trevor winced at the temperature though, something Alucard knew to be aware of in the future.

“It’s true. Your hair smells really nice. I really like it.”

“Is this the first time you’ve noticed?” The laugh floated in every word, adding a bounce to his normally solemn voice.

“No. I’ve noticed it every time we’ve been close like this. Just, never got to say it before.”

Now it was Trevor’s turn to blush. It was a subtle tint to his cheeks though, as the alcohol had already left his cheeks a rosier shade than normal. Alucard couldn’t help but wonder if this had all been done on purpose, an elaborate scheme to get them alone together like this. He wouldn’t put it past Trevor. The man was smarter than most people knew to give him credit for, and even though this was an incredibly reckless plan, it worked wonderfully.

Alucard let his eyes rest closed, giving Trevor a bit of dignity to be flustered in peace. He felt his eyelashes brush against the other’s, and the slight flinch that followed it. There was nothing left that really needed to be said between the two of them, and it was nice to finally have a moment of silence. Alucard felt it wouldn’t last for very long though, as Trevor was quite squirmy, as if silence was something he still wasn’t quite used to having.

“You can call me Trevor, y’know. You don’t have to keep calling me Belmont. I got like, a first name.”

Alucard opened his eyes at that, playful smile returning again. He guessed that if he was on first name bases with Sypha, it was only fair he called Trevor by his first name as well. Especially since he was getting flustered again to ask.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Trevor.” Catching the blush return on the hunter’s cheeks brought a pleasant satisfaction to Alucard. “Now just lie down with me, and go to sleep.”

There were no protests now, as Trevor cuddled up to the vampire. He didn’t complain about the temperature this time, and simply enjoyed the contact the dhampir had to offer. For the first time in a very long time, both of them felt safe and comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep. It was worth all the hassle to Alucard, and his last wish as he drifted off to sleep was that Trevor wouldn’t blame all of this on the fact he had been drinking. As nothing felt as natural as this did to Alucard, and he didn’t want to give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is my first time writing anything related to Castlevania. I had a lot of fun with it ngl, but who doesn't have fun writing stuff for their favourite ship? I plan on writing more of everyone's favourite demon hunting trio though, because I have fallen down the rabbit hole and refuse to get out of it ever again.
> 
> And as a little fun fact, when me and my girlfriend first started dating, she got drunk one night and wouldn't stop texting me about how nice my hair smelled. It was honestly the funniest conversation I've ever had, and I still tease her about it almost a year later. I thought the silly, fun, conversation converted from happening between two lesbians to gay boys very well. Plus who doesn't love adding personal touches to their writing?


End file.
